In the past, there was known a writing instrument which includes a cylindrical barrel and an end cover mounted to a rear end portion of the cylindrical barrel and provided with a three-dimensionally shaped object which imitates any doll, animal, character, or the like and provides decorativeness to the writing instrument.
Moreover, there was known a writing instrument which includes a cylindrical barrel and an end cover detachably attached to a rear end portion of the cylindrical barrel and serving as an eraser cover for covering an eraser mounted in the rear end portion of the cylindrical barrel via an eraser holder (Patent Literature 1).
Moreover, there was known a writing instrument which is also usable as a touch pen for an electronic appliance, such as a word processor and a computer, and includes a pen tip of the touch pen, that is provided at a rear end of a cylindrical barrel, as well as a writing element provided at a front end of the cylindrical barrel (Patent Literature 2). As material for this type of pen tip, there is typically employed electrically conductive elastic material such as electrically conductive plastic material, electrically conductive rubber, or electrically conductive sponge (Patent Literature 3).